md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Organizations/Editintro Clubhouse Main Page
Follow these instructions to create your page using the edit field below. To return to these instructions at any time, bookmark this page. Add your photo }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Add your photo Add your organization's picture by typing in your filename and the file extension associated with that picture (for example, jpg, gif, png) into the filename.ext field. Please do NOT include "File:", but only your file's name.ext. Please remember that you must first upload your file to wikimedia commons at commons.wikimedia.org and that you must have permission to use it. |} Create your summary }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Use the following fields to create a short paragraph about your student organization. clubname = Your student organization's official name. For example, "Wikimedians of the University of Tirana". membercount = The number of current members in your organization. founded = The year your student organization was founded. For example, "2002". school = Your school's name. For example, "University of Tirana". contact = The name of your outreach officer or primary contact. For example, "Nik Nikolli". contactemail: The email address of the contact listed above. For example, "niknikolli at ut dot al". If you wish to create your own text entirely from scratch, simply delete the text between double bracks, starting with the double brackets before "Student club summary" and ending with the double brackets beneath the contactmail field, and type your own text in the summary field: |} How to use the general information infobox }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | After uploading or locating your organization's logo on Wikimedia Commons, link to it here using its file name and extension only. :You do not need to include brackets or "File:". :Remember that your file must be available on commons and that you must have permission to use it. Following the instructions above each term's definition, type your organization's information over the placeholder marked in capital letters. If you do not wish to include an item, you may delete the entire row starting with "|". :nameofficial = Write the official name of your organization over the text "NAME". For example, "Wikimedians of the University of Tirana". :yearfounded = Write the year your organization was founded over the text "YYYY". For example, "2011". :school = Write the name of your organization's school, if applicable. For example, "University of Tirana". :city = Write the name of the city where your organization is located. For example, "Tirana" or "Beijing". :state = Write the name of the state or province where your organization is located.For example, "Qarku i Tiranes" or "Wyoming". :country = Write the name of the country where your organization is located. For example, "Albania". :outreach officer email = Write your outreach officer's Email address. ::(If you do not have an outreach officer, please write the Email of your organization's main contact.) :outreach officer name = Write the name of your Outreach Officer here if you have one. :executive officer name = Write the name of your executive officer here if you have one. ::(If you like, include your officer's Email address or username within brackets next to his or her name.) :deputy executive officer name = Write the name of your deputy executive officer here if you have one. ::(If you like, include your officer's Email address or username within brackets next to his or her name.) :communications officer name = Write the name of your Communications Officer here if you have one. ::(If you like, include your officer's Email address or username within brackets next to his or her name.) :financial officer name = Write the name of your financial officer here if you have one. ::(If you like, include your officer's Email address or username within brackets next to his or her name.) Edit Field: |generalbox = Saved page: |} How to use the organization summary infobox }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Add your summary Use the fields below to add information to the student organization summary infobox. If you do not wish to include an item, you may delete the row starting with "|", or remove the placeholder. :edits = Replace the placeholder text "NN" with the number of edits your organization's members have made since the date you specify below. :editdate = Replace the placeholder text "DD MM YYYY" with the date on which you start your edit count above. :new = Replace the placeholder text "NN" with the number of new articles members of your organization have created since the date you specify below. :newdate = Replace the placeholder text "DD MM YYYY" with the date on which you start your new article count above. :meetings = Replace the placeholder text "NN" with the number of meetings your organization has held since the date you specify below. :meetingdate = Replace the placeholder text "DD MM YYYY" with the date on which you start your meeting count above. :events = Replace the placeholder text "NN" with the number of public events your organization has participated in since the date you specify below. :eventdate = Replace the placeholder text "DD MM YYYY" with the date on which you start your meeting count above. :membercount = Replace the placeholder text "##" with the number of current members our organization has. :motto = Replace the placeholder motto with your organization's motto or a short sentence describing your organization. Add your topics and activities Choose up to 3 topics and 3 activities from the list. Please check the list first, to see if your topic or activity is listed. If you create your own, please add it to the list here. If you keep your topics and activities general, it will be easier for other organizations with similar interests to find you. If you don't need a field, please delete it. Edit field: |statsbox = }} Saved page: |} How to access this page Access this page at any time by going to Student_Clubs/Editintro_Clubhouse_Main_Page. This link is also provided in the edit field of your Clubhouse Main Page and on your Clubhouse Index Page, as well as on Student Organizations/Create your Clubhouse. Category:Resources for Wikipedian student organizations